


Charmed

by silvertonguedserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertonguedserpent/pseuds/silvertonguedserpent
Summary: Harry thinks he hears something suspicious when he's patrolling the Hogwarts Charms corridor over the Christmas holidays and goes to investigate. But, he definitely wasn't expecting it to lead to his evening finishing like this.(catch the pun if you dare)





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so any mistakes are mine. Feel free to (nicely) let me know if you catch anything and I'll fix it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Harry was patrolling the fifth floor charms corridor when he head something scuff against the stone around the upcoming bend. He rolled his eyes. If he had to separate one more hormone-driven pair of teenagers thinking that just because it was the holidays they could use the castle corridors as their personal sex playground he was going to tear out his hair. Three couples already and half of the students from his own house! He supposed Minerva would be pleased with the show of inter-house unity but he didn’t think he could take hearing any more excuses of misplaced mistletoe. Cassandra Vane even had the nerve to wink at him as she accused him of not having any Christmas spirit, reminding him uncomfortably of her older sister. He was plenty full of Christmas spirit, thank you very much, and he definitely was not even a little bit peeved that all of these students were getting some while his bed had remained definitively empty these past few months.  


Harry crept forward, intent on giving the couple a good scare for his own amusement, when he realized he could see their shadows up ahead. It was definitely one person not two... unless a previously unseen level of intertwining had been reached. Still a bit on edge from, oh you know, the first seventeen years of his life, Harry slipped his wand into his palm. He was about to round the corner when, abruptly, the shadow disappeared. Harry paused in confusion. Shadows didn’t just… disappear, did they?  


“Boo.”  


Harry spun toward the voice on instinct and roughly pushed it, or rather its speaker, up against the wall.  


“My, my Potter. A bit jumpy are we?” The voice canceled their disillusionment spell and cocked an eyebrow. Harry sagged in relief.  


“Circe’s left tit, Nott. You scared the bloody daylights out of me.”  


“Yes, well, that was the intention wasn’t it?” He paused before adding drily, “Plan on letting me go anytime soon then?”  


Harry blushed and hurriedly stepped back. “Sorry about that, Nott. No harm done?”  


Nott smirked. “Of course not. But if I didn’t know any better I would think you enjoy pushing me up against these walls, Potter.”  


Harry blushed even further. He must have been as red as Ron at this point.  


His mind immediately thought back to the last time they’d been in a similar position. It had been a dueling club demonstration a month ago that ended with Harry pressing his wand into Nott’s neck. Which, coincidentally, also happened to be at just the right eye level to admire the way his cheeks were flushed from exertion and his dark eyes flashed with annoyance at being outmatched.  


“Well... I mean... I wouldn’t exactly say...” Harry stammered.  


“Oh stop, Potter. I’m just teasing.” Nott smiled. “I was just on my way to my office to get a bottle of Ogden’s Finest that Malfoy sent me for the hols. Always such a pretentious arse but I can’t complain about his taste in alcohol… or in gifts. Would you like to join me?”  


“Uh.... me and you and... your office?” Harry squeaked. _Merlin, Harry. Stop acting like a second year Hufflepuff. There’s no reason to say no. You’re both grown men and colleagues and so what if Nott’s hair is falling into his eyes in a way that makes you want to brush it out of the way for him? You’re simply jealous that he has better hair than your mop. Yes, that’s it. Nothing out of the ordinary here._ “I mean... uh, yes, that’d be great. Thanks, Nott.” Harry wasn’t sure but he thought he saw Nott’s eyebrows twitch in surprise before a broad smile spread over his face.  


“Well in that case, right this way,” Nott said. 

Harry followed him into his office, dropping down into a cushy armchair while Nott muttered a spell to light the fire in the hearth. Harry hasn’t been in the Charms professor’s office since Flitwick and he peered around curiously. It seemed Nott was a fan of old-looking, leather-bound books and not much else. Hermione would approve.  


“How much will you be imbibing this evening Potter?”  


Harry waved his hand, “Oh, you know, whatever you’re having will be fine.” He began to regret that statement once he saw Nott give a dark smile and fill both cups to nearly full. _Well, thank Merlin I don’t have class tomorrow, he groaned to himself._ Nott gracefully lowered himself to the armchair next to Harry’s and took a measured sip of his firewhiskey.  


“So, what were you doing out of bed so late, Potter?”  


“You know perfectly well I had patrols tonight, Nott. You were at the faculty meeting just this past Monday. I think the better question is what were you doing out past curfew?”  


“Well, waiting for you of course.”  


Harry spluttered. Merlin and Morgana, he was always destined to make a fool of himself, wasn’t he? “I’m sorry, what?”  


“Oh, Potter, don’t play coy. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you staring at me these past few weeks.”  


“I... I have not—“ Had he? No, no way. Knowing that Nott ran his fingers through his hair when he was uncomfortable and that he had a small crease between his eyebrows when he was deep in thought were simply due to the fact that Harry was a very observant person. The Hermione in his head was scoffing at him before he’d even finished the thought, raising her eyebrows and smirking at him in a way that she’d definitely picked up from Malfoy.  


“Haven’t you?” Nott leaned back in his seat.  


Harry took a big gulp of his firewhiskey. No point in denying it, he supposed. Merlin how he hated sneaky Slytherins and their excellent skills of conversational manipulation.  


“Well, I suppose that perhaps I have been paying a bit more attention lately,” Harry grit out, “but that still doesn’t explain why you were skulking around the hallways waiting for me!”  


Nott smiled, pleased. “You Gryffindors really can be quite oblivious, can’t you?”  


Harry huffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking— Nott, what are you doing? Nott!”  


Nott stood in a fluid motion, betraying his pureblood upbringing, and moved to stand in front of Harry. “I do believe at this point you can call me Theo, Harry. We aren’t schoolmates any longer.”  


Harry felt a shiver run down his spine at the sound of his name on Nott’s— Theo’s lips. His very nice lips which were much closer to his than they’d been just a few minutes prior and that Harry most definitely had not been thinking about. “Alright… Theo. That still doesn’t explain why you’re standing in front of me, does it?”  


Theo threw his head back and laughed. “I think we both know exactly what I’m doing,” he said, leaning forward until his lips were next to Harry’s ear. 

Harry could honestly say he had exactly no ideas about what Theo was actually trying to accomplish. So, instead, he embraced that particular quality of his that Hermione fondly called ‘recklessly bold,’ and Malfoy snarkily called ‘idiotic Gryffindorish tendencies,’ and turned his head to press his lips against Theo’s. And then, of course, he froze because fuck he might have just ruined everything and— Theo pulled him up to standing by the collar of his robes, slanting his lips across Harry’s and running the tip of his tongue along the seam of Harry’s lips. Harry opened his mouth in surprise; Theo was maybe— no, _definitely_ — kissing back. Theo took this as an acquiescence and slipped his tongue past Harry’s lips, brushing it against his tongue in a way that was making Harry think much too much about what the same movement would feel like on his cock. Harry groaned, bringing his hand up to tangle in Theo’s stupid perfect hair and kissed him back with fervor. He tasted like cinnamon from the firewhiskey, and mint from the tea he always had after dinner, and Harry knew he was now hopelessly, irreparably, addicted to the flavor of Theo. 

At some point Theo’s other hand moved to Harry’s waist and crept under his shirt. He ran his thumb along Harry’s waist, leaving trails of fire in his wake. Harry had never been so hard in his life. And there was no way Theo couldn’t tell. At least he wasn’t alone-- he could clearly feel Theo pressing into his thigh. Harry shifted onto the balls of his feet to get better leverage in their kiss and hissed as their erections rubbed against each other. Theo pulled back, breathing hard, and muttered a locking charm at the door before dropping his wand onto the side table. He slid Harry’s robes from his shoulders but then paused, his fingers playing with the hem of Harry’s t-shirt in a question. Harry nodded emphatically. The minute his own shirt was on the floor he began unbuttoning Theo’s pressed white Oxford with shaking fingers. He ran his fingers along Theo’s collar bone, moving to fit his fingers in the spaces between each rib and running his thumbs over Theo’s nipples. Theo shivered at the contact and tilted his head down to look at Harry.  


“So, Mr. Potter, what now?”  


Harry let out his breath in a rush. What did he want to do now? He could have kept snogging Theo for hours, but his cock was aching in his pants and he couldn’t decide what he wanted to do the most. Did he want to feel Theo’s strong hands wrap around him? Did he want Theo to take him into his mouth? For Harry to slowly slide his fingers into Theo, making him moan and gasp and beg for Harry to fuck him? Harry closed his eyes and groaned.  


“Everything,” he said. “I want to do everything with you.”  


Theo smiled. “Good.” He tilted his head back down to Harry’s lips, quickly undoing Harry’s belt and the button of his pants before slipping a hand into his trousers. Harry nearly choked when Theo’s fingers finally wrapped around his length and stroked him with a firm grip.  


“Fuck,” he whispered. Theo smirked before dropping to his knees and licking up the length of Harry’s shaft in one long slow stroke. He slid the head of Harry’s dick into his mouth and sucked hard, teasing the edge of Harry’s crown with his tongue. Harry’s hands flew to twine in Theo’s hair and his hips twitched forward, driving deep into Theo’s mouth. Harry could feel Theo laughing but he quickly forgot to feel embarrassed as Theo began drawing swirling patterns with his tongue on the underside of Harry’s shaft as he drew his mouth back up and then sank down again. Harry felt feverish and he wasn’t sure if it was the fire, the whiskey, or the fact that his prick was in Theodore Nott’s mouth. Probably all of the above. He didn’t think Theo’s mouth could feel any better and then he just had to go and start bloody humming around Harry’s dick.  


“Wait!” Harry let out a strangled yelp. “I’m going to finish if you keep doing that,” he warned. Theo slowly pulled off of Harry and sat back, looking supremely pleased with himself. Harry lowered himself to sit on the floor in front of Theo and began fumbling with his belt and the button of his slacks. “Why… are these… still on?” he grumbled. Theo laughed and sat back onto his heels.  


“Well we were both pretty preoccupied up until a minute ago, no?” Harry chose to ignore him and after struggling for a few more seconds he decided to just mutter a vanishing charm on Theo’s pants— he could always buy him new ones later. He pushed Theo back until he lay sprawled on the rug before the fire and crawled to hover over him on his hands and knees.  


“Well, you’ve got me at your mercy now, haven’t you?” Theo raised an eyebrow.  


“Yes, actually, I have.” Harry smirked, enjoying having the upper hand for once, and pressed a kiss to Theo’s jawline. He continued pressing kisses down Theo’s neck and chest, smiling when he heard Theo give a sigh of contentment. Harry laved his tongue across one of Theo’s nipples and then blew on it, causing Theo to groan. He continued making his way slowly down to Theo’s cock, which was already leaking with precum. Harry took it into his mouth, moaning at the salty taste that was all Theo. He began moving up and down, sucking hard on each upstroke and circling his tongue around Theo’s head, using his other hand to roll Theo’s balls and gently tug on his sac. Theo moaned above him, clenching his fists as if trying to grab hold of nonexistent bedsheets. Harry decided to try out the humming technique and was pleased to find that Theo seemed to enjoy it as much as he had if the increase in groans were anything to go by. He had just settled on the Hogwarts school song when Theo gasped out, “Ok! Ok! You have to stop.” Harry pulled of his cock with a pop and smiled up at him.  


“I like the taste of you,” he said.  


Theo groaned. “God, Potter, that’s perhaps the most Hufflepuff of things you could have said and yet it is _still_ turning me on. What are you doing to me?”  


Harry laughed. “I think the better question is what do you want me to do to you next? I’m a switch, so I’m fine with your preferences, but I can tell you I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to having you fill me.”  


Theo’s eyes darkened. “Well, that’s perfect then. I prefer to top.” He grabbed Harry around the waist and rolled them so he was now the one hovering above. He kneeled between Harry’s spread legs and leaned down to give him a hot kiss. Theo stopped to mutter a lubrication charm for his fingers and then slid them between Harry’s butt cheeks. He slowly drew a circle with his fingertips around Harry’s puckered hole before lightly pressing the tip of his index finger inside. Harry groaned at the intrusion. He had forgotten how good this felt. Theo continued sliding his index finger slowly deeper, inch by inch, and used his other hand to grasp Harry’s cock, running his thumb over the leaking tip. Once his finger was all the way in, Theo crooked his finger to hit Harry’s prostate, causing him to gasp.  


“Oh fuck, Theo. I need more. Please, give me more.” Theo immediately complied, slowly working to add a second slick finger, and then a third. Harry was moaning and panting above him, his eyes half-lidded as he watched Theo. “Please, Theo. I need you. I want to feel you inside me, your thick cock filling me up.”  


“Fuck, Harry. Turn over,” Theo commanded.  


Harry quickly complied, pillowing his head on his arms and raising his arse into the air. He heard Theo cast another lubrication charm behind him, and then he could hear the sounds of Theo stroking himself, making Harry even harder.  


“Are you ready?” Theo asked.  


“Fuck yes. Fuck. Just fuck me already, Theo, please.”  


Theo grasped his hip and pressed the tip of his cock into Harry’s arse. Harry clenched his eyes against the slight burn of the intrusion and focused on breathing in and out. Theo paused. “Let me know when you’re comfortable enough for me to keep going,” he asked. Two more deep breaths and Harry was ready.  


“I’m fine now, Theo. It’s just been a while. Please don’t stop.” Theo pushed further into Harry until he was buried up to the hilt. Harry had never felt so filled, so good, in his life. “Oh gods, Theo. Please, fuck me. Fuck me hard.” Theo responded immediately, driving in and out of Harry with enough force that it was only his grip on Harry’s hip that stopped Harry from sliding forward.  


“Fuck, Harry. You feel so fucking good. So tight and hot around my cock. Merlin, you have such a perfect arse.” Theo bent at the waist and began pressing kisses up and down Harry’s spine. “I don’t know how much longer I can last, Harry. You feel so perfect around me. I can’t hold back.”  


“Don’t,” Harry begged. “I want to feel you to fill me up with your hot cum.”  


Theo groaned, moving in and out of Harry faster and faster, grabbing his waist with both hands. It was only a minute or two later before he came with a strangled shout of pleasure. Before he even pulled out, Theo reached his hand around to grasp Harry’s cock and begin firmly stroking him. It didn’t take long before Harry, too, came, shooting cum onto his chest and the carpet in front of him. They both stayed there for a few seconds, breathing hard, before Theo pulled out of Harry and flopped down to lie next to him.  


“Well, fuck me,” he said. “I just buggered Harry fucking Potter.”  


Harry laughed. “Yes, yes you did. And he liked it very much.”  


Theo looked over at him with a smile, his eyes soft as he said, “Well, I’m very glad to hear that.” Harry leaned over to press a kiss to Theo’s chest before looking up to him.  


“Does this mean we’ll both have to send Malfoy a thank you card then?”  


Theo groaned, “Fuck no. That arse is already going to be far too smug for his own good when he finds out about us.”  


Harry felt a broad smile spread over his face. It seemed Theo was not opposed to making this more than a one time shag, and Harry was inordinately pleased.  


“Well, Hermione’s going to be just as bad. Honestly, it’s no wonder she and Malfoy ended up together. They’re both insufferable know-it-alls,” Harry chuckled. Theo reached over to grab Harry’s hand and press a kiss to his palm.  


“Well, I suppose this is the one instance where I’m more than willing to listen to their ‘I told you so’s.”


End file.
